Surprised Awakening
by xwittychickx
Summary: What happens when May decides to tell Ash how she feels about him? Just a short one-shot set during anytime between Pkmn Advance & Pkmn Advance Battle


**AN:**** Well this is yet another little Advanceshipping one-shot from me. There is a VERY SLIGHT hint of Contestshipping in this. Why? Becuause even though I'm not of fan of it, I think it plays a pretty big role in AdvShip. **

**To be honest I only wrote this since I'm in a depressed mood, and I'm hoping that writing something on the lighter side will get me to feel better. Sorry this isn't super good; I don't have time to look it over like I usually do. Hope you all enjoy it either way.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon, but I do own a Pikachu plushie. ^_^**

The sun was beginning to sink back into the earth, the colors of gold and pink melding together in the warm summer air. Unfortunately the beauty of it all was lost on one aspiring raven haired Pokemon master: Ash Ketchum. With his back turned to the awe inspiring site, Ash and his best pal Pikachu were too busy training for the next up coming gym battle.

If the two were too busy to notice such a lovely site, then the girl in the background must have been invisible to them as well. May watched on as Ash ran with his partner, trying to improve on their speed. All that could be going through the brunet's mind was the last conversation she had with Drew at the previous contest they competed in.

_Drew had just given May yet another rose for 'Beautifly', it's petals as red as rubies. They were sitting in silence, looking on at the sun set with their pokemon playing off at a distance._

_Turning to the girl beside him, Drew smiled a little. _

"_You know May, have you ever noticed that a sun set looks more beautiful when you're looking at it with someone you care about?"_

_Shrugging, May continued to stare forward, her eyes glassy as though her thoughts were somewhere else. _

"_Not really, no."_

_Feeling slightly hurt, Drew let out a small sigh. _

"_I guess you just haven't done it with someone you really care about. Don't wait too long, or else you might not get the chance to fully enjoy that special moment."_

"_Uh huh, I'll take that into consideration. Any other advice while you're at it?" Although May intended her comment to seem light hearted, her voice was laced with annoyance; after all, she knew _he_ would never have the patience to just sit back and enjoy the moment_

_Trying his best to ignore the tone in May's voice, Drew thought for a second before responding._

"_You know what; I do have one more thing to tell you. Who ever it is that you like, you better let them know about it pretty soon before it's too late." With that Drew stood up from his spot on the grass, walking away while recalling his pokemon back to its Pokeball._

_Not even noticing that she was alone, May whispered to herself, "Your right Drew, I think it was time I told Ash how I really feel."_

Letting out a small sigh, May tried to gather up her courage for what she was about to do. If things didn't turn out the way she planned, then everything between her and _her_ best friend would be ruined. Slowly May made her way over to where Ash was standing; he and Pikachu had stopped running, now the trainer was talking to Pikachu about a strategy they could try out.

With only a few yards left between them, May began to feel the stress of the situation hitting her in waves. Her mind rushing through thoughts as her nervousness began to take over.

_What am I even supposed to say to Ash? 'Hey Ash, what's up? Guess what, I love you!' _

If it wasn't such a serious time, May would have laughed at the way that statement sounded, even in her head.

_No way, that would be completely idiotic. Besides, I can't say "love"; I don't want to be like all those other people that just seem to throw the word around like it's the most casual thing in the world. I can't say I just "like" him either, it doesn't seem enough._

Suddenly an idea flashed into May's mind, her inner light bulb going off like an Illumise. A small grin came onto the young girl's face, accompanied by a small blush brushing across her cheeks.

_I think that'll work just fine._

Not wanting to waste any time to second guess herself, May ran the remaining distance from Ash. Without thought she reached for the material of his jacket. Once her hands had a solid grip on his clothing, May pulled him to the side so that he was facing her. Confusion was spread across Ash's face by May's sudden appearance.

"May, what-"Before the sentence could fully leave his mouth, May jerked Ash forward so that their lips met in a rather ungraceful manner.

After a moment's passing the two broke apart, Ash's eyes wide from the initial shock of what had just happened. Without a word May ran off, back towards where the group had set up camp.

Still surprised by the kiss, Ash sat down on the grass next to Pikachu, who had a large smirk playing on his yellow face. Jumping up onto Ash's shoulder, the two looked out to the sunset, both taking in the sight.

Absent mindedly Ash stroked the back of Pikachu's head, right behind his ear.

"Pikachu, what just happened?"

Letting out a small laugh Pikachu just let himself enjoy the feel of being rubbed; knowing that it was pointless to try and get his trainer to understand.

_You might not yet get it Ash, but I sure am glad you two finally kissed. It was about time!_


End file.
